kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Iago
Iago is a Villain in the Kirby RP Rebirth. He is mostly RP-ed by Armorch- Hm? Oh, what do we have here? A visitor! How wonderful! Well, it would be quite rude for me not to invite you to sit down, and tell you something about me, right? SIT DOWN. Perfect-o! Shall we begin? Backstory I was on a school trip, as a radioactive jester bit me on the hand. Later on that day, I came to realize I had obtained great powers. From that day, I swore to protect the world from evil, and to teach everyone that from great powers... '' ''Oh, you want the truth? I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit more for that. '' Personality ''Ah, I know, you want to know how I became so... charming. Well, some say I was born like this. Some say my powers drove me like this. Some that I was traumatized by something. To tell the truth, it doesn't matter much. What does matter, is that now... I have an outlook on life that isn't clouded by hopes or fears. I am cold as a stone, and yet I always laugh. Is it a fake laugh? Is it the result of my madness? Or is it just me having a twisted sense of humour? Up to you, really. Now, to the fun stuff! Powers and Skills And lots of 'em too! I'm kind of a jack of all trades, really- hah, get it? Cause, you know, jester hat. Anyway, I'm a master at all sorts of magic. You name it, I've got it- though my personal favorite is Time Magic. Can't go back in time o anything- would make me kind of a ripoff, wouldn't it?- but I can slow it down, and much more fun stuff! I'm also extremely intelligent- and humble-, and I have various scientifical skills. Together with my manipulative skills, it's no surprise I'm very good at telling what my enemy's gonna do. Weaknesses? Uh, kind of a touchy subject, don't you think? I suppose I could use some armor, I'm kind of a lightweight- but that doesn't matter, I like to be speedy and all. I suppose some could see my insanity as a weakness, but really, it only makes me unpredictable! Where will I strike next? What will I do? Nobody knows! '' Anyway, you've been staring at me for quite a while. You have never closed your eyes, or took a moment to breathe! I get it, you wanna hang out with me. Well, I'll give you some examples of who I like then.'' Affiliations * Deimos: Oh, isn't he adorable? He knows nothing of himself, or of his parents. Wonder if his depression would become better or worse if he found out? Big fan of the kiddo, though, to try and be a hero when you're so unaware of what you are takes some guts! * Phobos: No! Icky! I hate him! Look at him, all knighty and mighty, thinking he's worth something! In this universe, no magic means no power! * Starry: What a cutie! Daughter of the Ancients... I'm looking forward to seeing how this turns out... Hope it ends with some pain, she disgusts me. * Mordred: Big, slow fool... He kept on ranting about how he'd been planning his revenge for decades. Decades? Try centuries, you fool! DOZENS OF 'EM! I'm going to be honest, having him die was part of the plan, sure, but I'd have done it anyway. He lost to the heroes, as I'd predicted, but in the unlikely case he'd managed to win (21%, if you were wondering), his body would not have been able to withstand the darkness for long, and that beautiful implosion would have happened naturally. Flawless plan, if I do say so myself! * White Cobra: Wow, a plot twist even I couldn't see coming!... Well, I did. Still, nice try! Wonder how long you're gonna last, now that it's gone. * ???: There must be some way out of here, said the joker to the thief. There's too much confusion, I can't get no relief! ... What? It's a nice song! * Matriel: Now, this one knows how to have fun! Well, ok, kinda. Still, to see the world like that, even in his weird way... I like it! * Nyx: ... ... This conversation ends here, I believe, Hope you had a fun time... I'll give you an unforgettable goodbye. Trivia * Iago is my favorite character out of the ones I have. Be looking forward to what he has in store for you. * The character was thought of as I was listening to the song "The Clarvoyant". * While he cannot break the fourth wall, he has a degree of awareness. Category:Villains Category:Orange Category:Blue Category:Kirby RP Category:Armorchompy Category:Villians Category:Fan Characters Category:Enemy Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Fanon Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:NESP